It Won't Change How Much I Love You
by AlafairFTW
Summary: Sequel to Time in a Bottle, I really enjoyed doing this series. This one features some stars from NJPW. As always, like, review, and enjoy!


If someone would've told her that she would be living out her dream wrestling in Japan whe she started wrestling in a dingy high school gym, she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, one of the few females ever to wrestle in a New Japan Pro Wrestling ring. She didn't tell many people in WWE that she was born and raised in Japan and wanted desperately to go back. The thing about leaving America was that it complicated things with her and Elias. Y/N had fallen madly in love with him, helping her with her loss and easing her anxiety disorder made Elias realize that she was the one. Even when she revealed that she was asexual, he understood. Nothing about her sexuality could change the fact she was the most wonderful person he had come to know. But the Drifter also knew that she was a star, and WWE was only stepping stone for her. They had long discussions about their relationship and how her leaving would change things. How would they communicate? Would she have time to see him? Would he have time to see her? Even those questions in her head constantly, there was one thing that kept replaying in her head.

" _This won't change how much I love you. Follow your heart Y/N."_

That was last thing he told her before she got on the plane. It was the sweetest thing she had heard in awhile. Her fiancé had told her something similar before her first match on Smackdown. She drifted off to sleep thirty minutes into her flight.

" _She awoke in a sunflower field. The scent and vibrant color of them assaulting her senses as she looked around. "Akeno.", she whispered. She was back in Hokuto again. Her mother would take her there whenever the flowers began to bloom. Y/N stood up walked around the field, letting the breeze rustle through her hair. Then all of a sudden, a figure appeared about 20 feet from her. They were facing away from her with their head down. She walked carefully towards and lightly touched their shoulder. They turned._

 _It was him._

 _She couldn't believe it, had been in a permanent, cold sleep the last time she had looked at him._

" _You're alive?", she spoke as tears welled up in her eyes._

" _Well, no but heaven is pretty nice. I've been playing mahjong and poker with your dad and Nana for the last couple years. They are just as vicious as they were during our game nights." Y/FI/N let a small chuckle_

 _Y/N tightly hugged him as she began to laugh and sob at the same time._

" _Hey don't cry, I'm right here aren't I?"_

" _I lost you. I never got to really say goodbye."_

" _I know. And I know you've been hurting. But know that I love you, and I want you to be happy._

 _And that man you have now, he loves you….deeply. I would go as far as to say that he's gonna propose to you right. In. this. Spot."_

 _Y/N held back a chuckle._

" _Now you're just yankin' my chain."_

" _I'm not. You love that man and he loves you. Plus, he's got a great collection of scarves."_

 _They both laughed at that and stood there in the comfortable sun beams for a few minutes. Y/F/N was the first to speak up after the laughfest._

" _Seriously Y/N, you got a great man at your side. Don't let him go."_

" _But that means that I have to le-"_

" _It's okay Y/N. I don't want you to live in the past. You deserve happiness, and Elias has given that to you."_

 _You both sat there for a few more minutes until you heard a strange voice from out of thin air._

"Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you."

" _Well that's my cue. Gotta get back to old "white wonderland" upstairs._

" _I love you Y/FI/N."_

" _And I love you Y/N. Have a good life."_

 _With that, he disappeared and the beautiful scene of flowers turned blurry then faded to black._

" _Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the_ _Haneda Airport_ _. Please make sure one last time your seatbelt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

You had landed safely and went off to meet your mother at her small apartment. She had moved back home after Y/N's father had passed. She figured that it was the best thing to do for her mental health and left the states shortly after your debut in NXT. She finally got to see her daughter live her when NXT had their first live event in Tokyo. Y/N captured the Women's Championship that night and her boyfriend proposed to her right there in the ring. It was the best moment of her life. She wanted more of those moments, and she felt NJPW could give it to her.

Another two years pass by and Y/N is top of the world, becoming the first African-American winner of the Best of the Super Juniors was definitely unexpected and it didn't come easy. She had to prove herself worthy of stepping into that ring. Cleaning the mats and scrubbing the floor of the dojo every night certainly wasn't a dream job, but Y/N told herself that she would power through this to get to the top. However, she did make a few friends when she would have to cook for some of the more popular stars on the roster. Kazuchika loved when she would add some of her own little twists to some of the traditional dishes he had as a child. He would have CHAOS gatherings and Y/N was permanently designated the chef for the night. Kamameshi for "Kazu" as she had come to call him, spicy tuna onigiri for Trent and Chuckie T., and traditional soba for Will. They made her feel at home. Heck, this was home to her, it always has been. She loved her friends and family back in the states, but when her mother's side of the family would come visit from Misawa, she would always pine for a chance be there again. And now there she was cooking for CHAOS and having the time of her life.

But something was missing from her life. Her relationship with Elias had stayed the same, she would smile so brightly when her ears finally heard the sound of an ever-so-slightly out of tune guitar. And the Drifter would stay up until the wee hours of morning to see his beloved live out her dream. They would talk, for hours, about nothing but it was everything to them. Y/N would sometimes cry over the phone about how she felt bad because of her leaving without him, Elias would always assure that he felt proud of the things that she has done and that he has no harsh feeling towards her. Did he miss her? Of course. That's why he's been planning a trip to Tokyo for the past six months. "I'm marry this girl. Even if it's the last thing I do.", he thought to himself as packed his things and headed to the airport.

He called Y/N's mother for ideas on where to do the proposal. "The sunflower field in Hokuto City. It's her favorite place on Earth. Do it there, I'll lead her to you." He thanked her headed towards the bus station.

"Why on Earth did you make me wear this dress? And why didn't you make me wear makeup with this getup?", Y/N complained as she drove her mother down the familiar route to the sunflower fields. "One, because you look beautiful and two, it would take 2 hours for you to put on lashes because you're the clumsiest woman I know besides my own mother, Aruheitō." "Anata wa watashi no bōru o yabutte iru mama ni kite!", the y/h/c woman jokingly exclaimed at her mother.

They finally made it to the place her mom used to take her as a child. Y/N helped her mother out of the car made their way to their usual spot. They were relaxing and letting the Sun bathe them when Y/N spotted some figures walking towards them.

" _Who's that coming at us."_

" _Not sure. Maybe some people asking for directions."_

Her mother feigned ignorance because she knew who they were and why they just so happen to be coming towards this exact spot. Y/N soon realized who it was and dashed across the sea of yellow toward her beloved. She practically jumped in his arms when she made it to him. They hugged tightly for what seemed like forever and at that moment they was no else. Just them, the Sun, and the flowers. When they finally let go, she gasped at the appearance of her friends behind him. Kazu, Will, Trent, and Chuck were all smiling goofily at her.

" _What are you guys doing here?"_

Trent walked up beside Elias gave him a couple pats on the shoulder and explained their sudden arrival.

" _We caught this guy trying to catch the bus, so we gave him a lift here. We just kinda knew where he was goin' so we tagged along. Didn't want to miss this moment."_

" _This moment? Just us hugging?"_

Trent let out a lighthearted chuckle.

" _Mr. Drifter, will you finally do the honors?"_

Y/N's mother appeared beside as Elias reached into his pocket and lowered himself onto one knee. Her eyes widened with shock as covered her mouth with increasingly shaky hands.

" _Y/F/N, I remember costing you a title shot just to get you to pay attention to me. You're so beautiful that you scared me. I can't thinking about you, every moment of my life for the past 4 years has been me trying to get back to you. It has been hell not being by your side, but I am so proud of you and everything you have done for you and your family. I love you. Marry me?"_

She didn't hesitate.

" _Yes…...yes I will fucking marry the shit out of you!"_

A tight hug and a long, much needed kiss sealed the deal. The celebration was on. And Y/N couldn't be more excited to be Mrs. Samson. That night as she was dozing off into her slumber. She saw him. Outside of the window, he smiled and gave her a wink.

" _Told ya he would do it."_

She smiled back at him and fell happily asleep.


End file.
